Honey needs his cake
by sixbynine
Summary: Honey goes off to find somewhere nice to eat his cake...REQUEST fic for sailorkitty T for implied


REQUEST: I want a fluffy li'l story of ouran high school host. Just lotsa humor and fluff-fluff of Hunny! With hunnyxmori hints I'd like him to run around unused school areas, finding out about the principal and the host club members deep dark secrets.

Honey peered round the corner of the school building and into the old school gardens, smiling to himself he took out a large cake and walked through the gate into the overgrowth and settled himself down, to eat in peace. He opened his mouth to take a bite when he heard noises in the bushes further into the garden, he paused for a second while he considered the pro's and con's of carrying on eating and just ignoring the noise. Eventually he decided that it was just to interesting to ignore. Putting his cake away and standing up he followed the noise further into the garden, he could see figures moving around behind a small shrub so he crouched down and peered through. On the other side was Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey smiled he loved watching the twins they were crazy he though to himself as he watched them practising there 'devil' routine.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru…"

The twins came closer together there arms entwining round each other, there bodies drawing each other in as their foreheads met gently,

"We finally have some time to ourselves" murmured Hikaru quietly and he bent his neck to reach Kaoru's lips

Kaoru tipped his head upwards meeting his brother halfway his hands finding their way up the back of his shirt. Hikaru's hands slowly worked there way downwards towards Kaoru's belt buckle, unfastening it he let Kaoru's trousers fall to the floor. Kaoru stepped out of them and returned the favour, slowly both boys removed their shirts and drew closer again shivering slightly in the chilly air. Naked, Hikaru pulled Kaoru to the floor and found his lips with his own again the kiss quickly turning heated and passionate as he slid his hand into Kaoru's boxers and slowly began to…

Honey turned away from the shrub and stared, shocked, for a moment before quietly moving away from the twins hiding spot and running out of the garden, he guessed he'd just have to find someone else to eat his cake. Deciding outside was probably off limits now as any noise in nearby bushes would immediately make him think about the twins again. Moving round an unused section of the school he found an empty classroom and slipped inside. Settling himself down in a corner he opened his mouth for bite of his cake when voices from a nearby classroom distracted him,

"Look ok it's not that difficult," said a familiar voice

"For you" replied a grumpy but equally familiar voice "You learnt from birth, I didn't"

"Well ok, you are a bit disadvantaged there but that's all the more reason to practice now; so you can catch up"

"Why do I even need to learn English anyway? It's not like I'm going to England"

"Your going to be head of a large international firm, why your parent didn't make you learn I don't know"

Honey finally identified the voices, it was Haruhi and Tamaki, and apparently Tamaki couldn't read English. Honey listened with surprise; Tamaki had always been so good at everything, why couldn't he read English?

"Well, when you and Kyouya get married, I can borrow you anytime so I won't need to " Tamaki said

"I'm not reading everything for you, lazy and could you be a bit quieter? People might hear" Haruhi hissed back, clearly annoyed

"Remind me why you're keeping it a secret?"

Haruhi sighed "People will think it's an arrangement, they'll label me I want to make my own way in life not get things because of who I'm married to." This was the fifth time she'd had to explain it to Tamaki "You shouldn't even know, if you hadn't been sneaking around in our room you never would have found us" she added grumpily

Tamaki flushed at the memory "Um, about this translation" he said changing he subject

Honey stood up if he stayed here he'd get caught, not to mention he didn't really want to know what they'd been doing; the twins had already scarred him.

Sighing he walked down an unfamiliar hall, looking for yet another private space to eat his cake in, spotting a fire stairway he grinned to himself and snuck out of the door and settled himself down in the corner and took his cake out of it's bag. Sighing happily her took a bite of it and started to chew,

"Uhn, not there, no…" came a voice from the stairwell below him, Honey shut his eyes, it was a male voice and he hoped it wasn't the twins. Putting the cake back in the bag he peered over the stairwell rails and saw Kyouya sitting below, peering at him he wondered what the sounds were; Kyouya was alone. Hearing the noises again he noticed the laptop and the file that was open. Looking closer he saw that it was an anime he assumed Kyouya had downloaded at some point. He wondered what kind of anime it was and leant closer with interest, he saw a man lying on a bed not wearing much, he shrugged it wasn't unusual for anime to feature naked men. His eyes widened as he continued to watch; another man had entered the picture and had proceeded to crawl up the other man and kiss him, everywhere. Honey quietly retreated and took his cake with him, he didn't know if he would be able to look at Kyouya for a while now he knew he watched _gay_ anime with sex in it.

Walking back towards the music room he gave up on finding a quiet place to eat his cake, he figured that with all the host's out in their private places the music room should be pretty empty. Swinging open the door and walking he, he saw he was right, the room was empty, sitting down on one of the settee's he started to eat his cake. He managed to get half way through it before the door opened and someone walked in, Honey looked up and smiled; it was Mori,

"Hey" he said waving as the taller boy walked over and sat down next to him pulling him into an embrace

"I thought you were going to find somewhere private to eat that," Mori said looking at the cake

Honey almost choked on the cake "Um, yeah I couldn't really find anywhere" he said

Mori looked puzzled "Where did you look?" he asked

Honey shrugged "the gardens, some old classrooms and a stairwell, they weren't really what I wanted"

Mori laughed "I bet, that's where the others go to get some peace" he grinned "So you found the twins then?"

Honey blushed

"That's a yes then. What about Tamaki and Haruhi they tend to go off together" Mori looked thoughtful "I wonder if there's something between them?"

Honey shook his head "Oh no defiantly not"

Mori looked down at him before deciding against asking him; he knew he wouldn't say anyway "I guess you found Kyouya as well?"

Honey opened his mouth to reply when the anime Kyouya had been watching cam back to him and he closed it again before nodding mutely. Mori laughed "that was my reaction to" and he pulled Honey onto his lap and leant back "Just stay here, it's usually quiet on the weekend, everyone's off doing their own thing"

"Why didn't you tell me that _before _I left?" Honey grumbled taking another bite of his cake

"Well I tried but you were to busy staring at that cake" Mori said with amusement "Now shh, I sleep at the weekends" and he rested his head back and promptly fell asleep.

Honey carried on eating, his cake making him forget everything he had seen today; at least for a little while.


End file.
